geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakupen Hell
Sakupen Hell is an extreme demon level originally created and hacked by Noobas. He claimed to have openly hacked it, therefore having no stars. However, an extremely skilled player, TrusTa, re-verified Sakupen Hell legitimately on August 14, 2016 on his Twitch stream. Afterwards, it finally received a demon rating; it took him 22 thousand attempts. It was once considered to be the hardest possible level, even above Bloodbath. Despite the difficulty, Riot decided that it should sit right below Bloodbath as the second hardest demon in the game. Later, Athanatos was released, surpassing this level's difficulty, but later was revealed that Athanatos was actually hacked, then Sonic Wave was verified by Sunix, which, after receiving a demon rating, surpassed the difficulty of Athanatos, Sakupen Hell, and Bloodbath. Today, this is currently ranked #17 in the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist, above The Hell World and below Subsonic. Description The level is considered as an extreme demon due to very tight spaces, especially in the wave segments . It looks like it may have been inspired by Cataclysm. Sakupen Hell was created after Noobas was exposed to hacking by TheMuteTroll. Around that time Cataclysm was beaten by several very experienced players, namely Riot, Cyclic (although he claims to have hacked it), GironDavid, and Sandstorm; Noobas was discontent that a hacked level got rated, especially since everyone claimed that he hacked one of his own levels, Theory of Skrillex, though it really wasn't hacked. Eventually, Noobas decided to create Sakupen Hell, a new extreme demon, in an attempt to take Cataclysm's and ICDX's spot of hardest demons (at the time). He mentioned that it be openly hacked, calling it a "challenge for Cyclic and Riot". On June 8, 2015, Sakupen Hell was released. Later that exact same day, L Legend (rumored to be Noobas himself) beat the level (with speed hacks). When 2.0 was released, Noobas redecorated the level, adding a near impossible dual wave part to replace the final straight fly ship part. Afterwards, however, the level was deleted. Initially Riot tried the level, but then later stepped down, announcing his leave. Temporum (then Furry Dash) later tried as well, but he did not make much progress either. TrusTa was the first to make any significant progress and revived the level's popularity after finally verifying it, albeit with a slight nerf to the first mini-wave segment (making it slightly wider). Gameplay The level starts with a moderately difficult cube part in normal speed with an alternate way where you don't have to hit the three blue orbs in the beginning, you can only hit one and it will launch you back onto the normal route. Afterwards, the speed changes to triple speed and the player has to pass a one second long extremely hard mini wave, followed by a difficult mini ball part. Then, there is an near impossible wave part with critical timing and insane spaces (there is a gap which is just tight enough for the wave). Players need to have extraordinary skill with the wave to be able to pass this part. After the wave the speed changes to slow and there's an simple mini cube part which only needs memorization. Then the speed changes to triple again and there is one of the hardest mini wave parts possible. Then there is a normal UFO section with a lot of tight spaces and lots of gravity portals, followed by a normal ship part; also with lots of tight spaces and gravity portals which gets to an mini ships when the song drops. Then there the speed changes to normal again and there is an easy mini UFO/mini ball mixed dual segment. The mixed UFO/mini ball dual segment is the easiest part in the level and only requires the player to spam. Then the speed changes to triple again and there is the second near impossible mini wave part, very similar to the first. Afterwards, there is a very long one space flight as a gravity flipped mini ship. Then, the level shows the creators' names (Noobas and TrusTa). Then, the level ends. Records WIP Trivia * This level was re-uploaded by Noobas. However, it got deleted again. * There is a mini wave section around the start of the level that is just tight enough for the wave to pass through. The level is considered to be nearly impossible from this point on. However, that segment was nerfed on the rated version. * The third and fourth wave parts are actually similar in terms of game-play and design, if the two is compared. * When the level was first uploaded, the end section was a mini-ship straight fly segment. However, when Noobas re-uploaded it, it became a dual mini-wave section, which is considered to be virtually impossible. * The original level by Noobas was deleted from the servers during Update 2.0, meaning it's no longer available on online servers. The first version has been reuploaded by TrusTa, but with a slightly wider tunnel in the first mini-wave segment. * L Legend is the first person to beat Sakupen Hell with hacks, beating it on the same day Noobas released the level. It is rumored that he may just be Noobas himself, however. * This level is considered significantly harder than Bloodbath due to its critical timing and insane wave parts. However, Riot refused to dethrone Bloodbath on Official Extreme and Insane Demon Records list for a while, amid much controversy. * TrusTa said that this level is harder than Bloodbath. Surv, however, thinks the otherwise. * TacoMacho claimed to have beaten this level legitimately, beating it successfully with 20,935 attempts, but was later exposed for hacking. * MaleVeronica claimed to have beaten Sakupen Hell and other insane demons, but soon afterwards confessed to hacking Sakupen Hell and the other demons. * GuitarHeroStyles did a practice montage video, taking 155 attempts in total. *ChiefFlurry has created a remake of this level with a couple of extensions to the level. The level is called Kenos and is more than double the length of the original level. The new parts seems to be about consistent with the original difficulty of the level, and a few previews are available on ChieFlurry's channel. Walkthrough Category:Medium Levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:2015 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:2016 levels Category:Upgraded levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Deleted levels Category:Top 50 Category:Hacked Levels